As high speed network access becomes increasingly accessible, more and more bandwidth-intensive applications are being made available to customers. Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) is a technology for bringing high-bandwidth digital information to homes and businesses over telephone lines. A DSL line can simultaneously carry both data and voice signals. The data portion of the line may be continuously available to the user, making DSL an “always-on” connection. Special digital hardware attached to both ends of the line allows data transmission over the wires at relatively high bandwidths.
Other wired or wireless services may provide high speed wireless or wireline broadband access using wireless broadband equipment, optical cables, copper cables, and/or other fixed wired or wireless technologies. While DSL or broadband services may provide adequate bandwidth for many applications, these services may not provide optimal performance for some bandwidth-intensive applications.